


Loved You First

by cringingbclarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Payzer, Ziam Fluff, Ziam angst, one direction - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringingbclarry/pseuds/cringingbclarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Danielle break up. Liam is devastated and drives straight to Zayns house where Zayn comforts him, and Liam finds out something that he should have known long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved You First

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Ray.

Danielle set her cup of tea down on the coffee table next to the couch that she and Liam were perched on. A dozen roses were sitting in a vase; Liam had brought them over as gift for Danielle when she called him over and said that they should spend a little time together. She looked at the bouquet for a moment before looking away and trailing her eyes over Liam.

“I need to talk to you about something.” Danielle said. She was twirling a lock of hair around her finger. Biting her lip, she glanced at the floor, a look of pity appearing all over her face.

Liam gave a soft smile and reached out to take her hand. He locked their fingers together and gave a soft squeeze. “You can talk to me about anything, babe. You know that.”

She looked back up at Liam, and he saw that tears were forming in her eyes. With a startled look, he reached up to wipe a tear away before Danielle took his hand and lead it away, crossing her arms.

“Listen, you are a really nice guy Liam. We’ve been dating for months, and I love you. I really do love you. But I don’t love you as much as I used too, and I don’t love you enough to be with you anymore. You are always on tour and no matter how much you make an attempt to be with me and make me happy, it just isn’t working. I’m going to be perfectly honest with you. I just can’t do this anymore. We need to breakup.” She paused for a minute, and took in how Liam looked. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and it looked like he was mumbling something, but no words were coming out of his mouth. “I-I-You’re the nicest person in the entire world and I really love having you in my life. I’m not going to request that we stay friends; but I would love if we did…” She trailed off and flipped her hair, just to ease the tension that was settling in her stomach.

Liam didn’t know what to do. He didn’t understand what he did wrong. He skyped with her every day, always said good morning and goodnight, bought her flowers every time they go to see each other in person. He was the typical “perfect” boyfriend and he didn’t know why everything came tumbling down.

It was love at first sight with Danielle. Ever since he saw her he had fallen in love with her curly hair, long legs, and perfect body. Not to mention she had an amazing personality to go with her appearance.

He felt like his heart was breaking, and there was nothing he could do. Tears were streaming down his face and he gave a small nod to Danielle before exiting her flat and running down to his car. He did not know how long he stayed in the vehicle, just sitting with his head resting between his hands.

When he finally stopped being such a heartbroken wreck, he picked up the phone.

The boy scrolled through his contacts until the found the person he was looking for.

Zayn.

Heyyy, uh. Something just happened and I’m about to drive over to your flat. I really need someone to talk to.. is that alright? I don’t wanna be a burden..

He sent the text and put his head against the steering wheel until he hear his ringtone for Zayn. He read the message.

I was just about to go to sleep because I had nothing better to do. But yeah, you can come over. I’m always here. Hurry on now. :)

Liam smiled at the message and turned on the engine. It was going to feel like an eternity driving to Zayns. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liam ran out of his car into Zayns flat builing. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could without falling on his face and making a fool of himself. Once he was on the third floor he looked for Zayns room number. After running down the hallway a couple times looking for it, a door opened and Zayn came out.

“What are you doing running around the hallway like a madman?”

“Uh, I- um forgot your room number and I thought if I looked at every door I might remember it?” Liam said, awkwardly running his fingers through his hair.

Zayn just laughed and pulled Liam inside. He took a good look at the boy and saw something was wrong. His eyes were red rimmed and he kept sniffing his nose, wiping it on his sleeve. It looked like he’d been crying.

“Liam, what’s wrong?” Zayn took Liam over to the couch and made him sit down.

“I don’t really wanna talk about it right now.” Liam said as Zayn sat next to him, looking intently into his eyes. “Can we just make some food and watch a movie… like, for now? And I’ll tell you about what happened afterwards? I just need some time to think, but I didn’t want to be alone…” He trailed off.

Zayn nodded and sprung up. “I’m going to make some hot chocolate and bring some pastries out here. Find the remote and watch whatever you want while I go make food.”

The remote was sitting on the coffee table in front of Liam and he picked it up, surfing through the channels. He was thinking about how lucky he was to have someone as understanding as Zayn. They were best friends. Zayn didn’t pressure him into telling him things; not that the other boys did that. It was just that Louis and Harry were always so stressed out trying to hide their relationship from the media that they really did not have time for other people’s problems. He loved Niall to death but Niall was honestly just too carefree about everything to really take him and put himself in Liams shoes.

That’s why he loved Zayn so much. Zayn was the type of person you could call at 4 in the morning, just because you’re bored. Maybe he’ll be a little cranky for messing up his beauty sleep; but nevertheless he would be there to talk to you and make sure everything is okay. The boy was just a perfect person in general, and he was a perfect fit for Liam.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

10 minutes later Zayn came back with hot chocolate and sweets. Liam was of course, being Liam and was catching up on the news. The boys ate and drank in a comfortable silence. Liam was starting to feel a bit better but the breakup was still stinging.

He decided he wanted to tell Zayn about it.

He turned off the TV and Zayn looked over at him, wondering why he did that. Liam took one more sip of his hot chocolate before putting it down and sighing.

“Can I talk to you about it now?”

Zayn immediately sat up and nodded his head. The whole time they were eating and drinking he was trying to think of a possible reason Liam Fucking Payne would be crying. Sure the guy was sensitive, but he was strong. To make him cry is a hard thing to do. Seeing him actually cry would be like seeing someone set a puppy on fire. “Yeah, of course you can.”

Liam looked at Zayn and started playing with his own fingers again. “Er, so uh. Danielle…”

Zayn’s heart started beating fast. A million things started popping into his head at once, but he could only focus on one. Liam came to talk about his stupid date with his stupid girlfriend who could never love him as much as Zayn loved him.

Snapping back to reality, he heard Liam mumble, “broke up with me.”

“Is that why you were crying?” Zayn asked, angrily.

Liam heard the defensiveness in his tone but ignored it. “Yeah that’s why. I just, I loved her so much. I never really thought about what it would be like when we broke up. She’s pretty much been there for the better part of almost two years of my life. I thought she loved me, I thought she was the one… obviously not. I just feel so fucking broken and I don’t know what to do about it.” Once again, tears were streaming down his cheeks.

“She’s a fucking twat.” Zayn said, standing up. “She fucking broke up with you!?” His arms flew in the air and he looked like he was about to hit something.

Liam was baffled. Why was Zayn acting so defensive? He expected him to cuddle with him and tell him some life story and some quote from some movie or something like that. He wasn’t expecting Zayn to freak the hell out. “Why are you having a panic attack? I mean, I’m alrig-”

Zayn got even angrier now, face turning red. “Do not say you’re alright, because you and I both know that’s bullshit. And it’s not that. It’s the fucking fact that you’re sitting here crying over some bitch that didn’t t deserve you in the first place!”

Liam stood up , now furious. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you calling her a twat and saying she doesn’t deserve me? I really fucking loved her and she loved me and I came here so you could help me get my fucking mind off of all of this shit!”

Zayn was now screaming, “She doesn’t fucking love you Payne! She just dumped your ass. Look right in fucking front of you and you’ll find someone who’s been waiting in the shadows for you to realize that they’re in love with you!” Zayn collapsed on the couch, grabbing a pillow and burying his face in it, crying.

The other boy stood up, mouth open. He had no idea that Zayn loved him. Well, he knew Zayn loved him, but not like that.

He heard a muffled, “I’ve loved you for fucking ever, and you have no idea. All I’ve ever wanted is for you to feel the same way… but that’s not going to fucking happen. And what makes it all worse is that you came here to fucking rant to me about that bitch who does not deserve you in the first fucking place!”

Liam sat on the couch and leaned against the other boy, taking his hand. He knew that there was no way in hell Zayn would ever admit something like that, not unless he was drunk, (which he isn’t) or unless someone turned him into an emotional wreck. (Which he is.)

It was a spir of the moment decision, but the brown haired boy knew that he wouldn’t regret it. He grabbed Zayn by the shoulders, bringing his face from out of the pillow. Tears were streaming down his face. Liam reached up and gently wiped away the tears with the tip of his fingers, and Zayn bit his lip trying to stifle the other ones that were threatening to fall.

The two boys locked eyes for a moment before Liam leaned in and kissed him. He pulled back, locking eyes with Zayn for a moment; his lips hovered next to Zayns. As is on impulse, both boys leaned in and once again connected their lips. Liam pulled away and saw Zayn smiling the biggest smile he had seen in ages.

“Do you understand how much I love you?” He whispered. He cupped his hand around Liam’s face and kissed him one time.

When he pulled away, they both looked at each other for a long moment before Liam said, “I think I have an idea, and now that I think about it, the feeling is mutual.”

Once again, they leaned in and locked lips. It would be the first of many.


End file.
